That one word
by Maren.T.B
Summary: AU where there are soulmarks/soulmates. The soulmarks says one thing about your soulmate. Harry gets his soulmark on his 17th birthday and his soulmate is not exactly who he thought he was
1. soulmark

A/N: this is my first story so please be nice! It is supposed to be many chapters in this story so I will keep going if you like it. Everything I have written wrong is my own fault, English is not my first language.

Warning: I do not own anything, I do nor make any money on this

——————

The new school year was a week away and Harry was surprised that the summer was over so fast. He felt like there was only a week or less since the last battle. Harry did not want to go back to school, there were too many memories. But after many conversations Hermione had persuaded him, she had said that "he had to get his NEWTs" and "nothing is getting better by just sitting there and blaming himself. Because that was exactly what he had done, he had apparated to Grimmauld's place and locked himself in his godfathers room.

The first time he had opened up his door after the war was on his birthday when he had gotten a soulmate mark. It was on his left wrist and it was written in a crossing between a tatoo and a scar.

"Angry"

Harry understood what it was, he had heard Hermionie talk about it in fourth grade. But he had not heard everything and he had to floo call her to ask about it. She said that she and Ron also got it on their birthday but had not thought about it because of the war. The trio talked about it sometimes, along with other things, but Harry mostly kept to himself in his room.

The last week before school was over fast and he found himself walking on to the Hogwarts express with everything packed and ready for the new school year. He had met with Hermionie and Ron the day beore and they had all slept in Grimmaulds place. That night, before the nightmares took him, he thought about his soulmate. Who could it be? Who was angry now? Shouldn't they be happy it was all over? And the last thought he had before he fell asleep was, was everything really over?


	2. welcome to Hogwarts

A/N **I know my chapters are short, sorry for that. The last was more of a start chapter than a real chapter, I will try to make my chapters longer. Sorry I wrote Hermione wrong in the last chapter**

**Warning: i do not own anything, i do not make any money on this**

Harry got on to the train with Hermione and Ron and began looking for an empty compartment. After walking for a while Harry saw none other than Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. For a second he wondered where Crabbe and Goyle were, but then he remembered the fiendfire episode and looked away. He sat down in the empty compartment opposite of Malfoys.

When he looked back he saw Malfoys piercing stare right at him and looked up to meet his eyes. When their eyes met something changed in Malfoys eyes when he looked at Harry. Harry did not know what it was but it was something. Hermione said something and Harry looked away, he did not think more about it.

Harry was sure that going back to Hogwarts would have been fun if he did not think about all the dead people laying there in the battle. -pretty sad isn't it? watching the hall where… Ron said. No one answered. They sat down, everyone in deep thought about different things. Headmaster Mcgonagall stood up and said some words before the feast was going to begin. -welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. First I want to say that the 8th years this year will have an own dormitory in one of the towers, the elves will lead you up to it when the feast is over. And I understand that some of you may not have wanted to come here this year because of what happened in May. (many of the students and teachers looked down) so I appreciate everyone that is here today, and I hope that you will get a good schoolyear. We have got new teachers in transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. You can come to me later if you have a question, I will let you eat now so you can get a good nights rest before the lessons tomorrow. Your head of house will give you your timetables tomorrow.

When Mcgonagall sat down all the plates got full of food and everyone began to eat. Hermione and Ron tried to start some small talk but soon gave up because no one was really in the mood for small talk.

When everyone was done eating a houseelf showed up to the common room. It was pretty big and with chairs and sofas in all the house colours and grey, the boys dormitory were to the left and the girls to the right. He heard a girl whisper to another girl that it was because girls were always right and he did not know what to think about that. All the boys shared a dormitory so it was pretty big, the few slytherins who came back all lay in one corner, and the rest just spread out on the other beds. The slytherins did not look at anyone else that night, something that was a little sad. Harry did not know why he thought that was sad.

It was not before Harry was laying in his bed with all the silencing charms he could remember around his bed he noticed.

Angry had changed to regretting.

**so here is another chapter! sorry it is short this time too, i just felt like stopping it now. word count: 561. hope you liked it :)**


	3. just friends

**A/N the third chapter is here, hope you like it. Review if you think there is something I should change or if you have an idea. I am trying to write as fast as I can but school starts tomorrow and I cant promise anything.**

**Warning: I do not own anything, I do not make any money on this.**

The next morning Harry woke up early, screaming. He felt really thankful for the silencing charms, because without them he probably would have woke up to look at some sleepy, but angry faces. He took a shower, because he had sweated a lot through the night. Then he packed his bag to go and look at the common room, and after that go down to an early breakfast.

The common room was a big circular room with two big sofas on each side of the entrance and the fireplace. The fireplace was big with a mixture of gold and silver, on top of the fireplace there was a painting of a person Harry do not know who are. In the middle of the common room there is a lot of pillows, probably for reading or relaxing he thought. Around it there were five tables with five chairs around them, there were one green table, one blue table, one yellow table and one red table. The carpet had patters in the house colors.

When harry was done looking at the room and turned around to go out of the common room he heard someone coming down the stairs, and turned around to look who it was. Surprisingly it was Hemione who came down to read before breakfast. - couldn't sleep? Harry asked. - nightmare. Hermione answered - me too. Harry said, and that was the only thing they needed to say. They looked at each other and began walking down to breakfast.

When they had sat down their new head of house and transfiguration teacher, professor Dankworth came to them with their timetables. When they were nearly done eating Ginny and Ron came and sat down next to them -Harry can talk to you after breakfast? Ginny asked -of course, is there something you need? He said -after breakfast. She answered.

They ate up and Harry and Ginny walked out of the great hall, something Harry was happy about because he still saw Percy laying there dead, after he threw himself in front of Fred so Fred did not die.

When they were out of the great hall they walked around a corner and Ginny said that she thought "they were better off as friends, that the war had driven them together." Harry did not know why but it made him feel eased, and he said that to her. She smiled, gave her a hug and they walked together back to the great hall to find Ron and Hermione, cause the 7th and 8th years had lessons together. They found Ron and Hemione standing with exited bet nervous faces. -just friends. Harry and Ginny said together. All four smiled, but everyone knew that before lunch the whole castle would know that he was single, and both girls and boys would try to get together with "the saviour"

The boy thing, Harry did not mind he was bisexual and Ron and Hermione knew that, it was just that Harry did not like the popularity and now so many more are going to notice him. They looked at each other and began walking down to the next lesson.

**Hope you liked this chapter! The next lesson is Potions and the potions professor give them partners, and the partners have to be from other houses. **


	4. the first day

**A/N sorry it took so long; with school starting and homework I have not got so much time to write to write. And I did not have access to my computer, so yeah! Enough excuses, thank you to the one person writing a comment. Without it I probably would not have written this. To the story.**

The first lesson was potions, of course. He did not think that it was so bad because after Snape left he had actually gotten a little better at potions. When they were down in the dungeons and ready for the lesson, the potions professor comes in. and the room was so quiet you could hear a needle fall to the floor, because no one knew if this teacher was like Snape or Trelawney. They soon realised that she was a little more on the Trelawney side because she immediately said that they were splitting in to pairs with persons from other houses to "get more friends". And it was really obvious that she did not do any research on the class or basically knew anything about the students, because she put Harry with Malfoy, Hermione with Parkinson and Ron with Zabini! -What! Ron and Hermione whispered, or screamed as that was what Ron actually did. Harry just stood there, not understanding how much this was going to change his life.

Harry walked to his seat, where Malfoy already was, ready to great him with a sneer and a "Potter". It was maybe only Harry, but he thought the greeting only was half hearted. Harry responded with a calm "Malfoy" because he was tired of fighting. Something Malfoy noticed and relaxed a little. All in all Harry was pretty happy with the potion they had made. And they had made it without much fighting. Pretty early on they had decided that Harry would do the cutting and Malfoy would do the spellwork and stirring. Because they both knew that, even without Snape, Malfoy was better at potions.

The next lesson is charms with the Ravenclaws, and in Harrys opinion it is going pretty well. They are learning a new spell called antiantagon, which would give the person casting the spell a type of shield from mosquitoes and tick. Something Harry was thinking was actually pretty useful for later life. As normal Hermione had already done it right quite a few times, Harry was half there, and Ron had given up. Ron was not actually worse than Harry in anything at school, he was just giving up when he saw Hermione doing it on first try.

Harry did not understand why they are still together, he thought that they were too different both in academics and sports. When Ron only wanted to play quidditch and wizards chess, Hermione would rather sit in a comfortable chair with a good book- or just any book she could get her hands on- and read. And then it was the bickering, where should he start. Don't take it wrong, he loved Ron and Hermione but sometimes he just got enough.

They had a free period after lunch and used it to talk about Harry`s changing soulmark, mostly Harry did think so much about his soulmark, and soulmate, but after it had changed he could not get it out of his mind. -I think I read about this in a book a while ago, about soulmarks changings I mean. Hermione`s voice came in his head and he snapped out of his thoughts. -it said that it changes if your soulmate looks you in the eyes and they feel a really strong emotion. Great, Harry thought, now I just have to remember who I looked in the eyes yesterday.

A/n so so so so sorry for how long it toom to up load but here it is, the fourth chapter. Hope it wasn't too obvious with the look in the eye, but what can I say, I just wanted to. Hope you liked it and please comment if there is anything you think that I should have written better or if you have any ideas.


End file.
